<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entry, Descent and Landing by Kutaisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646465">Entry, Descent and Landing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi'>Kutaisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Integration AU stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is not emotionally equipped to deal with a Patty Hearst situation, Cultural Manipulation, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Especially one involving Obi-Wan, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Jango doesn't appear in this but he and Obi-Wan are together, Kidnapping, Linguistic Manipulation, M/M, Mention of canonical slavery, Obi-Wan no, Stockholm Syndrome, is that a thing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared on a mission and was presumed dead, he's found and rescued by the Republic. Unfortunately, it's far too late. </p><p>Inspired by Millberry_5's <em>Integration</em> and set in that universe where the Mandalorian Empire still exists etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Integration AU stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Integration: The Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entry, Descent and Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878">Integration</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5">Millberry_5</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is there an explanation for why the clone army exists here? Yes<br/>Am I entirely sure what it is? No :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan opened his eyes and then quickly shut them against the bright lights of what he immediately recognized was a small secondary medbay. Probably on a cruiser. The harsh lighting was a fairly significant flaw in the otherwise good medical facilities found throughout the fleet and if he were still part of the Republic, he would be lobbying hard for a change.</p><p>He let himself get used to the lighting and opened his eyes again slowly while taking a quick stock of his situation. He was uninjured and despite the fact that he was in a medical ward, he didn’t think he had been hurt and then healed either. His memories around his capture were fuzzy. The result of sedatives possibly. His armour, weapons and comm were nowhere to be seen, of course. He wore a light-weight hospital robe and on his left wrist there was a Force-dampening cuff on the lowest possible setting. That was in addition to the regular binders that kept each of his arms attached to the bed.</p><p>He decided to say something out loud in the hopes of alerting a droid or otherwise attracting attention. Because of his current predicament there was no way to tell for sure if the room contained any surveillance equipment. But before he could even open his mouth, the door slid open and a soldier wearing a grey Republic military uniform walked in. A clone. It was his first time seeing an adult one without a helmet other than a few grainy holos, so while he knew what to expect, it was still jarring. “Su cuy'gar,” he said just as the other realized he was awake.</p><p>“Su cuy'gar,” the trooper said automatically and then froze. They turned around abruptly but not before Obi-Wan noticed the blush. It was adorable and honestly a bit distracting. Obi-Wan could only think of a handful of times he had managed to provoke Jango into outright blushing. Usually it was the other way around and he felt a sudden urge to double down on his efforts in that department if he managed to get back home. <em>When </em>he managed to get back home.</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced around the small room. “Is there any chance I can be moved from here? I think it’s safe to say I’m no longer injured.” If he ever was.</p><p>“Um, that’ll be up to the general.”</p><p>“Of course. May I ask which general that would be?” Obi-Wan had his suspicions already but he needed confirmation.</p><p>This person with Jango’s face was clearly caught off guard. Whether it was because of the use of Mando’a, his polite speech or simply his presence, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure. He wondered if these soldiers of the so-called ‘Grand Army of the Republic’ even knew who he was. For whatever reason, though, this one was struggling with how to respond. Finally, they reached a decision. “I don’t think I should say anything.” Then something occurred to the trooper, which was clear from the look on their face. Yet another similarity for Obi-Wan to find disconcerting. “I’ll go get the captain.”</p><p>It wasn’t long after the young soldier practically fled the room that someone else appeared. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised to see it was another clone. This one wore armour sans helmet, was indeed a captain judging by the rank insignia and had, to Obi-Wan’s surprise, short blond hair. There were two more troopers behind the officer, though they wore their helmets, the style of which seemed to be vaguely Mandalorian-inspired and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that.</p><p>“General Kenobi,” the captain said in a grim voice. That answered one question, anyway.</p><p>Obi-Wan inclined his head. “It seems you have me at a disadvantage.”</p><p>“CT-7567.” The clone was eying him warily. “Captain Rex,” they added. The former Jedi’s horrified look faded somewhat at that.</p><p>Obi-Wan was glad to have a name to attach to the painfully familiar face, but that didn’t stop the emotions bubbling up inside him. If he’d stayed with the Republic and survived this long, would High General Kenobi also be commanding these men with numbers for names? He knew the answer was yes. As disturbing as it was to think about, he couldn’t dwell on it now. “Pronouns?” He asked, because Rex might have the face of Obi-Wan’s riduur, but he couldn’t assume anything.</p><p>The captain looked a little surprised at the question, but he answered all the same. “He/him/his.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain.” He tried to straighten up somewhat but found it difficult due to the restraints. “Not to be rude, but will your general be joining us at any point in the near future?”</p><p>His question was met with a frown. “General Skywalker is on a holocall with the Jedi Council.”</p><p>Relief flooded through Obi-Wan’s body to the point that even the wretched Force suppressor didn’t bother him for a moment. He was on Anakin’s command ship then. That was excellent news. “But this is his ship?”</p><p>The clone captain hesitated, as if deciding whether or not to withhold that information. “Yes.”</p><p>“Jate.”</p><p>Another frown and a step forward. “Speak Basic.” Suddenly, he stiffened as if reprimanded, though he hadn’t been. Except maybe by himself. “That is, you probably should. Sir.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Don’t you understand?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I do.” </em>Another pause.<em> “Not all the men are fluent.</em> The regs say Basic while on duty.”</p><p>“All right, then. We wouldn’t want to break regs, would we?” Obi-Wan heard what he was pretty sure was a snicker from one of the troopers behind the captain, and he must have been right because Rex turned around to glare at them. “Anyway, I assume you have your own code words and colloquialisms with as many clones as there are.” He’d always found linguistics fascinating.</p><p>Rex’s features were taken over by displeasure and Obi-Wan had to force himself not to flinch at the coldness in the man’s tone when he spoke. “The term we prefer, General, is vode.”</p><p>“I see.” Well. That was certainly interesting. “N'eparavu takisit. Vode, it is.”</p><p>Rex looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he just shook his head. “I’ll be going now. The general will see you when he’s ready.”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t help a smirk. “I have to say, Captain Rex, I’m impressed you got him to call the Council before barreling in here like a rancor.” It was just a guess, but he was rewarded with a slight smile in return.</p><p>“It did take some convincing, sir.”</p><p>“I’ll bet.” What he could glean about the dynamic seemed positive. Anakin needed someone sensible like that in his life. He pushed aside the pang of regret at not having been there for his Padawan for the past few years and called out to Rex who had turned toward the door. “Captain? If you get a chance, I’d appreciate it if you could remind Anakin that I am currently chained to a bed and would like to stretch my legs.”</p><p>That was met with a wry smile and a slight eye roll. “I’ll see what I can do, General.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but like Rex.</p><p>He estimated it was less than an hour later when six troopers came to get him. Rex wasn’t among them this time. They increased the setting of the Force suppressor then released his restraints and cuffed his hands together before directing him to get off the bed. Even with his Force abilities severely tempered, he could tell that his escort began to relax when it became clear that he had no intention of resisting them.</p><p>Their destination ended up being an interview room that contained only a table and chairs. The clone troopers cuffed him to the table but didn’t restrain him further. They also steadfastly refused to answer any of his questions or acknowledge that he was speaking at all, regardless if he used Mando’a or Basic. That would be on their captain’s order, Obi-Wan figured. Yes, Captain Rex was a clever man.  </p><p>He did his best to meditate, though it wasn’t easy, and he eventually gave up in favour of memorising every detail of the room.  He didn’t have to wait long, however, before the door opened and a furious-looking Anakin Skywalker walked in with Rex close behind.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, what the hell?!” The young man wore the same style of robes he had as Obi-Wan's apprentice, but now he also wore black synth leather gloves.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you too, Anakin. I’d get up to greet you but…” He glanced down at the binders.</p><p>“You were dead! Everyone thought you were dead!”</p><p>Obi-Wan wished that there was something he could say to erase Anakin’s pain, but he knew there wasn’t. “I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that.”</p><p>“You—”</p><p>“Wait. Before we continue, can you please do something about this suppression cuff? You know how terrible it feels to be cut off from the Force.”</p><p>Anakin considered that for only a moment before stepping forward and punching a code into the device. It opened and fell from Obi-Wan’s wrist and the Force flooded back to him. It was a relief, but before he could enjoy it too much, he became aware of the Darkness swirling around them. It was immediately clear that it came from Anakin. That was concerning, but it was something for him to worry about later. “Thank you. Now, Anakin, please sit down. This room is far too small for you to pace around like that.” Obi-Wan noticed Rex standing unobtrusively by the door. The man’s worried expression briefly shifted to one of amusement before he managed to school his features.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that! Like you’re still my Master. Like you’re not working with the Mandalorian Empire, our enemies,” the Jedi said with a scowl. Still, he obeyed, slamming himself down into the chair opposite Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Anakin, I am Mandalorian.”</p><p>Blue eyes flew wide open. “Don’t say that! They-they did something to you. They messed with your mind, but you can be healed. You’re safe now. We’ll help you.”</p><p>“Oh, really? Is that what the Council said?”</p><p>Guilt and frustration flooded through the frayed remains of their training bond. “Ah, well, Master Windu said I shouldn’t talk to you until we can meet up with one of the other generals. No one is very close, though.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “Mace is correct as usual.”</p><p>“What?! You’re taking his side even now? About <em>this?”</em></p><p>“I’m not taking anyone’s side, young one, but you’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement.”</p><p>Anakin slammed his hand down on the table, harder than should be possible without injuring himself. Was it a prosthetic? “Kriff you!”</p><p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan glanced over to Rex, who looked supremely uncomfortable. “I apologise, Captain. I thought I taught him better than this.”</p><p>Instead of another outburst, however, Anakin simply leaned back in his chair and glowered at the man sitting across from him. “Save your condescending banthashit, Master. We captured you while you were participating in an attack on a Republic outpost. Good men were killed.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over at Rex. “Vode?” The captain gave a stiff nod in reply. The sorrow that washed over Obi-Wan was entirely sincere. “I’m sorry they died. They didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>“No, they sure as hell didn’t,” Anakin said with a snarl.</p><p>“-but,” Obi-Wan continued, “that outpost was located in territory that rightfully belongs to the Empire.”</p><p>Anakin just stared at him for a minute and then shook his head. “I’ve had enough. I can’t talk to you anymore right now.”</p><p>“All right, but may I request more appropriate accommodations, please? There’s no reason for me to be in medical and my back didn’t appreciate being restrained like that. And access to a refresher would be appreciated as well.”</p><p>There was a brief silence while Anakin appeared to mull that over. “I suppose you’ll just try to get away if I put you in guest quarters.”</p><p>“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he let out an exasperated sigh. “As a prisoner of war, I have a duty to try to escape. Surely a ship of this size has cells?”</p><p>The young Jedi’s face clouded over. “Fine, if that’s what you want.” He stood up. “Rex, take care of it.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“One more thing.”</p><p>Anakin spun back around. “What?”</p><p>“Could I have something else to wear as well?” He looked down at the thin garment he wore. It had not exactly felt dignified to walk through the ship dressed like that.</p><p>“Ah.” Anakin had the decency to look embarrassed. “I didn’t think any of my clothes would fit you very well.”</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted. “They certainly would not. I actually think you may have grown a few inches since I last saw you.” It was true. His Padawan had still been growing into himself when Obi-Wan left. Now he was an adult.</p><p>He turned to his captain. “Rex, find him something to wear then report back to me when you’re all done. Oh, and you’d better put the suppressor back on before you move him but make sure to take it off once he’s secure."</p><p>“Understood, sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s eye before he could turn away. “Since you’re feeling so generous, General Skywalker, I don’t suppose I could get my armour back?”</p><p>That was enough to evaporate whatever remains of a good mood Anakin might have had. “Hell no. That garbage can all go out an airlock as far as I’m concerned.”</p><p>After his general left, Rex put the dreaded cuff back on and called in two troopers who’d apparently been standing watch outside. As the captain was detaching the binders from the table, he suddenly paused. “Beskar'gam?” He asked.</p><p>“Lek.”</p><p>“I’ll, uh, try to make sure he doesn’t do that. The airlock, I mean.”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh. He was genuinely surprised by that and watched Rex carefully as he was marched to a cellblock. Not the main one, he thought.</p><p>The cell he ended up in was small but like most Republic detention facilities, there was a bench wide enough to lay down on, a toilet and a sink. He’d certainly been held in worse places. Rex also left him with a bottle of water, two ration bars and a set of clothing that he guessed was the same as what the vode wore under their armour. And, as instructed, had removed the suppressor cuff before reactivating the cell’s barrier and leaving Obi-Wan alone.</p><p>He was able to fall asleep quicker than he expected and when he woke up an unknown amount of time later to the barrier opening. The guards who retrieved him once again took him to an interview room, but this time Anakin was already there waiting for him.</p><p>A particularly irate Anakin. “Is everything all right?” Obi-Wan asked, although it was clear it wasn’t.</p><p>“You thought you were the only one we caught, huh? So you didn't think I would find out.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt his veins turn to ice. He had indeed thought it was just him and that the rest of his team were all safe. “Who else did you capture?”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “Human, short green hair. Wouldn’t give us a name or anything.” Nikel, Obi-Wan thought. He had assumed they'd managed to get away.</p><p>“Are they okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, they were out of it at first, but no major injuries.”</p><p>That was a relief anyway. So that was why they hadn’t put Obi-Wan in the main cellblock. “Thank you for letting me know.” Better late than never, after all. “And what did I supposedly think you wouldn’t find out?"</p><p>At that, Anakin’s temper began to sizzle again.</p><p>“Anakin?”</p><p>“They were asking about you.”</p><p>That was hardly surprising. “Okay. And?”</p><p>The younger man wrinkled his nose and his mouth twisted as if he’d eaten something unpleasant. “Alor’riduur.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Rex said… he said it means…"</p><p>Obi-Wan took pity on him. “From what I heard of Rex’s Mando’a, I’m comfortable saying his translation was accurate.”</p><p>“And the ‘alor’ they mean is…”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. There was no point in trying to get around the truth at this point. “The Mand’alor, Jango Fett."</p><p>Anakin’s fury exploded in the Force.</p><p>“Anakin! You need to get your anger under control!” Anakin Skywalker had, as a boy, occasionally struggled with strong emotions, but then so had Obi-Wan at one time. He’d never truly been frightened by his Padawan’s anger until now.</p><p>And then, suddenly, it was contained. “I’m not angry.”</p><p>That earned him an unimpressed look from his former Master, who couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been told such a blatant lie.</p><p>“Or, well, fine. I am. But not at you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be angry at anyone. As you can see, I’m quite well.” Before he could say anything else however there was a beep from the door, and it opened to show Rex with an expression that Obi-Wan could only describe as ‘concerned.’</p><p>“Sorry, sir, I know you didn’t call me here but—”</p><p>His general just shrugged. “It’s fine. Come sit down.” He indicated the chair next to his. Rex did so, cautiously, eyes darting between the two men. “Anyway, I understand now,” Anakin said. “I didn’t before but I do now. All that stuff Master Windu and Master Plo said about ‘grooming’ and ‘brainwashing.’ I get it now.”</p><p>“I’m afraid you’re all overreacting.” Obi-Wan tried for his gentlest voice.</p><p>“I don’t know why it took me so long. I mean, I even remember feeling that way a bit. On Tatooine before Master Qui-Gon found me. ‘Oh, he isn’t so bad. He could be a worse owner.’ That sort of thing.” As Anakin spoke, Obi-Wan noticed Rex turn to stare. He hadn’t known about his general’s past then. Anakin himself seemed oblivious to that, however, because he kept talking. “And it’s not like Watto was even trying for anything along those lines. He didn’t care. But some of the masters, yeah, they did shit like that.”</p><p>Obi-Wan had heard quite enough. “Anakin! I am not enslaved. It’s nothing like that!”</p><p>“Right, so when they first got you, you could’ve just left whenever you wanted?”</p><p>“This is neither the time nor the place to explain, but I promise I will.”</p><p>Anakin opened his mouth, most likely to argue, but before he could, the unmistakable sound of a warning siren went off. So did both Anakin and Rex’s comms.</p><p>They both jumped up. “We’re under attack!” Anakin said and he was nearly to the door when he noticed Rex was following him. “No, stay here and protect Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“But sir—”</p><p>“That’s an order.”</p><p>Rex stopped and came to attention. “Yes, General.”</p><p>Anakin ran out of the room, leaving them alone. Obi-Wan allowed himself a silent sigh of relief. Yes, it was still premature, but things were finally going as they should. He’d be home soon enough, and he’d finally have Anakin with him as part of his family like he’d been wanting for years. No, Nikel getting captured as well wasn't part of the plan and neither was returning with more than one candidate for integration. But, he thought, as he watched Rex dutifully stand guard by the door, his comm in one hand and a blaster in the other, since when did things ever go as planned?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yes, the rescue/kidnapping attempt is successful and Rex is taken too, which has to be weird and awkward for literally everyone</p><p>su cuy'gar - hello<br/>riduur - spouse<br/>jate - good<br/>vode - siblings<br/>n'eparavu takisit - sorry<br/>beskar'gam - Mandalorian armour<br/>lek - short form of 'elek' (yes)<br/>alor - leader<br/>Mand'alor - leader of the Mandalorian people</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>